


The Murder of Lucifer Morningstar

by Talyeni



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyeni/pseuds/Talyeni
Summary: Ella arrranges a murder mystery dinner party....Lucifer agrees to attend in exchange for a few conditions.A deal has been struck!!!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85





	1. What's a Party without Lucifer Morningstar?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from Season 6, Episode 5 Title, "The Murder of Lucifer Morningstar". I'm placing this A/U in season 3, after "The Sin Bin" but before "All About Her." 
> 
> Might have to rewatch season 3 to get into the proper mood, oh no...not another Lucifer marathon!!!! 😈
> 
> I know that I'm placing this fan fic a few seasons before the named episode...but you have to wonder how season 3 would have gone differently if Lucifer had told Chloe how he felt and gotten over his issues sooner. Wondering if maybe Ella could have worked some magic with a fun game night???

Ella's eyes bored into his, but he shook his head sadly, steeling himself against her inevitable tears.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Miss Lopez," Lucifer said quietly as he shook his head. "Things between the Detective and I are," he paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, let's just say they're not the best.I truly think it would be better if I'm not there."

"Awww......what's a party without Lucifer Morningstar?" Ella pleaded."Besides, maybe it will do both of you some good." She grabbed Lucifer's hand just as he was about to turn away and said in a rush. "I've already asked Chloe and she is okay if you are there so you just have to say yes!"

Lucifer flinched as Ella grabbed his hand but did not remove his hand from her grasp. He sighed deeply and Ella felt a glimmer of triumph, sensing his capitulation. "All right, Miss Lopez.I will agree to be there, but I have certain conditions that I must insist upon."

The words were out of Ella's mouth before she could stop them. "It's a deal." 

In spite of his misgivings, Lucifer couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "My dear Miss Lopez," he purred as he shifted his hand in hers to make it a handshake. "You may live to regret those words."


	2. A Deal Is A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party planning is underway and Lucifer has decided that he can improve the party and insists Ella allow him to make some changes.

Lucifer snorted as he read through the character notes Ella had given him at lunch. "Me? A used car salesman?" He muttered under his breath as he leaned back into his Italian leather sofa. "I hardly think so." 

Lucifer was starting to regret agreeing to attend Ella's party.The cunning little minx had neglected to mention that it was to be a murder mystery party, complete with costumes and from the look of the notes in front of him the most cheesy characters this side of a soap opera.

He picked up his phone and dialed Ella's number as he took a sip of his favourite whiskey."Ah Miss Lopez," he said smoothly when she picked up. "I've just been going over the notes you so kindly gave me today."

"And?" Ella practically squealed and he pulled the phone away from his ear slightly.

"I have a few suggestions that may improve things," he drawled with a slight smile. 

"Aww, Lucifer, I've worked for weeks on the characters, it's perfect!"

"Now, now, now, Miss Lopez," Lucifer dropped his voice to a slightly deeper register and Ella felt a shiver crawl along her spine."You seem to forget, I did promise to attend the party but I did mention there would be conditions. And a deal is a deal after all."When Lucifer's voice was pitched this low, Ella found her herself almost believing he was _actually_ the Devil. 

Ella sighed and Lucifer grinned."Why don't you come over to Lux tomorrow afternoon and we can discuss our deal in more detail." 

"Fine, I'll be there.But man, you _really_ need to take a break from this character."


	3. Pray I Don't Alter the Deal Any Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Ella meet at Lux to discuss his suggestions for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, quick note - I had a look at this chapter and the next one I was writing and thought they could work as a single chapter.

Ella walked into Lux and simply stared at the scene before her.Her overactive imagination had been in overdrive last night coming up with various ideas about what "suggestions" Lucifer had in mind. 

She had never in her wildest dreams (or nightmares) excepted this.

At least a dozen full sized whiteboards were organised in a rough semi circle facing the half moon couch that presided over the main room of Lux like a throne. 

Lucifer stood in the middle of the whiteboards, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a whiteboard marker in the other.As usual, he was dressed in expensive clothing - his trademark Louboutin shoes, perfect tailored black dress slacks and a deep blue button down shirt that set off his tanned skin.His shirt sleeves were rolled up and to top it all off he was wearing a pair of dark framed glasses.

It turned out that glasses only made Lucifer look better than usual. Ella normally saw Lucifer as a dorky big brother, but the way he looked right now...damn.

"Okay," Ellasaid as she walked towards him, hoping the flush she could feel blooming across her cheeks wasn't visible to Lucifer.She cleared her throat and tried to clear the images running through her head."When I said you should give the character a break, I didn't mean for you to transform into a pin up boy for a Watcher's Council calendar." She punched him playfully on the arm as she reached him.

"Watcher's Council, Miss Lopez?" Lucifer looked at her in confusion, he had apparently been so focused on the board in front of him that he had only heard part of what she had said.

"Yeah, you know, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Watchers Council, good looking guys with British accents and glasses?"Ella practically smacked herself in the forehead. What had possessed her to say that?

Lucifer smirked,his eyes twinkling behind the glasses."Why Miss Lopez," he purred, "I had no you were into librarians who have a penchant for tweed." 

Ella laughed."More like tattoos and fast cars if you want to know the truth."Lucifer joined in the laughter and the awkward moment was broken.

"May I offer you a drink before we get started? You prefer tequila, correct?"Lucifer asked cordially as he motioned to the nearest whiteboard, which was oddly blank.

"Naw man, I'm good," Ella replied, "I had a java with two extra shots of espresso about an hour ago. So, what are these 'suggestions' you mentioned?"

Lucifer stepped over to the blank whiteboard and flipped it over,revealing a wall of text on the other side of the board.At the top of the board, large blood red capital letters read "The Murder of Lucifer Morningstar." 

"Ta da!!!" Lucifer announced triumphantly.

Ella looked at the board in front of them, wishing she had accepted Lucifer's offer of tequila.

"Ummm...Lucifer," Ella paused,before barrelling ahead. "You do know that's not how these parties work, right? No one knows who the victim or the murderer is until the night of the party."

Lucifer stood up to his full height and fixed Ella with a serious look."Miss Lopez, we did make a deal did we not?"

Ella sighed heavily."We did." 

"And I did mention that if I agreed to attend your party there would conditions I would insist upon, did I not?"

Ella glared at him as stalked behind the bar. Standing on her tiptoes to reach the top shelf, she selected an unopened bottle of Gran Patrón Burdeos and placed it on a serving tray. Lucifer watched in amusement as Ella quickly sliced up a few limes into wedges and added these along with 2 shot glasses and a salt shaker to the tray.

She returned to the couch and sat down, still without answering him.

Ella carefully cracked the bottle open and poured out two shots.

Lucifer sat down next to her and reached for one of the glasses but Ella knocked his hand away."Nope, dude." She indicated the bottle and both shot glasses, "This is all for me.I get the feeling I'm going to need it. Get your own." 

Lucifer raised his eyebrow. "My dear Miss Lopez, do you realise how much that bottle of tequila costs?And I might add, that tequila is mine as it is in _my_ club." He reached again for one of the glasses and again Ella was quick to react and prevent him from claiming it. 

"I know exactly what that bottle costs, always wanted to try it," Ella said as she licked her hand and sprinkled it with salt.She breathed in the rich aroma of the tequila then downed both shots in quick succession before biting one of the lime wedges with relish. 

Lucifer looked absolutely horrified. "Miss Lopez, that tequila is meant to be savoured, to be sipped, to be enjoyed thoroughly. Not be guzzled down like some bargain bin mezcal!"

Ella smiled widely, thoroughly enjoying both the amazing tequila and getting one over on Lucifer."Call it an alteration to our deal." She dropped her voice to a throaty growl."Pray I don't alter it any further."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE someone OTHER than Lucifer getting to alter a deal. :) 
> 
> And a couple of fantasy/sci fi references thrown in for Ella...she's such a geek....I love her to bits!


	4. ¿Que Pasa Con Eso?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Lucifer continue their party discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be writing a bit longer chapters, really enjoying getting to get inside of the character's heads! Hope I do their voices justice!!!
> 
> The Spanish title translates to "What's up with that?"

Ella took another shot of tequila and wondered how in the hell she would ever drink any other tequila again.She could feel the alcohol humming through her, giving her a pleasant buzz.

"Now, how many conditions do you have?" 

Lucifer tapped the marker against the table and appeared to be counting in his head."Only six," he said brightly after a few moments of thought.

"I guess that's not too bad.What are they?"

"Guest list, location, timing, length of party," He recited cheerfully. "I get to be the murder victim and we are using the characters that I hate created for everyone."

"I'm afraid to ask," Ella muttered as she walked over to the board labeled "Guest List".At least nothing could go wrong there.

"Me, you, Chloe, Dan, Linda, Amenadiel, Maze, Charlotte," Ella read the list, nodding her approval until she reached the bottom of the list.

"Mystery guest?" Ella narrowed her eyes. "That had better not be Pierce."

"No, it's not Pierce. And no, I'm not telling you who it is." Lucifer looked at Ella in surprise."And here I thought you were a fan of our rockstar lieutenant?" 

"Not since he bit my off head off in the precinct after the whole Sinnerman mess. Not cool, man, not cool," Ella muttered darkly as she poured another shot of tequila.

"Miss Lopez," Lucifer said firmly as joined her in front of the board and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not listen to a word that overly muscled arrogant arse says. You are worth a hundred of him."

Ella responded with a hugtight enough to nearly knock the wind out of Lucifer."Thanks buddy, I really needed to hear someone say that."For the first time since Ella had met him, rather than immediately attempt to escape from her hug he tentatively returned it, gently as if afraid of breaking her. 

When she broke the hug to look up at Lucifer's face, he was smiling softly down at her with affection."No one gets to upset my Miss Lopez. Not on my watch!" he declared fiercely as they both stepped back out of the hug."Especially not Pierce." He spat the name out sharply as if it was a curse.

Ella looked at him curiously. While Pierce and Lucifer had never seemed friendly, they had appeared to get along professionally. Lucifer was drumming his fingers on his leg in agitation and glaring at the far wall.If looks could kill........

"What have you got against Pierce?" Ella asked. 

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed."Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." 

"Try me.Leap of faith and all that," Ella retorted.

Lucifer opened his eyes and laughed cynically."Fine.But remember, you asked." He poured himself another whiskey and stated baldly, "Pierce is actually Cain."

Ella shrugged. "So he changed his name.Big deal." 

Lucifer took a deep drink of his whiskey. "Not just Cain. THE Cain. From the Bible.You know, jealous tosser that killed his brother, and was cursed by Dad. The first murderer."He took another drink and added as an afterthought, "One of the few stories in that damned book that is actually close to the truth."

Ella poured another shot of tequila and watched Lucifer carefully as she inhaled deeply of the aroma."Sure, right.First murderer.This wouldn't happen to have _anything_ to do with the fact that he's into Decker does it?"

"What?" Lucifer nearly choked, spluttering. 

Ella raised her eyebrow at him."Dude, do you mean to tell me you hadn't noticed? It's so obvi!!" 

Lucifer felt something tight in his chest, an uncomfortable feeling that he didn't like at all.He avoided Ella's eyes as he sat down on the couch and took a deep drink of his whiskey. 

Ella sat down next to him and watched him until he could no longer avoid her gaze."What is up with you and Decker anyways?"Ella hurriedly continued before she lost her nerve. "I mean, you guys like, as in really like, each other. ¿Que pasa con eso?"

Lucifer sighed."It's complicated," he said quietly."I know, I know," he continued as Ella rolled her eyes. "It's not really an answer.But it's the only one you're getting." He stood up and approached the next board headed "Location." 

"Shall we continue, Miss Lopez?" 

Ella sighed defeatedly and nodded. 

But would let it go for now.But she was even more determined to help Decker and Lucifer realise what was so apparent to her. 

They belonged together.


	5. Penny For Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is fast approaching. Ella and Chloe are chatting about it (and other things) over a late lunch in the forensics lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I somehow managed to miss posting a section I had written...have updated.

"Oh my God Chloe...this is gonna to be, like, the best party EVER!"Ella was so excited that she was talking even faster than usual, completely ignoring her lunch.As lunch was sandwiches from the vending machine, Chloe thought maybe it was for the best.

"¡Me muero por decirte pero arruinaría la sorpresa!" Ella exclaimed as she danced on the spot.

"What? Sorry, my mind was somewhere else," Chloe apologised as she blinked and took a bite of her sandwich, chewing mechanically as she stared at the wall behind Ella.

Ella waved her hand in front of Chloe's face. "Earth to Chloe...come in Chloe," she intoned in a low voice before asking seriously, "What are you thinking about chica? You're like a million miles away."

Chloe refocused her gaze on Ella's face and quickly smiled.

Too quickly apparently as Ella frowned in concern.

"Seriously, what's up with you lately?" Ella asked."My spidey sense is tingling...and it is NEVER wrong."

Chloe's shoulders slumped as she sighed. "Okay. Fair enough.You caught me." She took a breath. "Lucifer was out of line on our last case."

"The Sinnerman?"

"Yeah, the Sinnerman." Chloe rolled her eyes, she couldn't help it. Stupid criminal name if there ever there was one. "Lucifer went behind my back, kidnapped a suspect in a murder case and tortured him. How am I supposed to let him back onto a case after that?"

Ella considered the question carefully.Pierce had ended up shooting the suspect. There had been an investigation, as there always was when an officer shot someone.Pierce had been cleared, Lucifer had somehow become the kidnapped rather than the kidnapper and everyone seemed all too willing to forget the entire thing had ever happened.

Everyone except for Chloe.However while she was angry with Lucifer, she was looking forward to the party.Somehow, Lucifer had managed to wrangle an entire week off for herself, Dan and Ella.The timing fit perfectly with Trixie's school organised camping trip and while Ella wouldn't reveal the location for the party, Lucifer has assured her that they would not be leaving California.If anything happened to Trixie at camp, she could be there just as quickly as if she was at home in LA. 

Chloe allowed herself to smile, thinking about just how long it had been since her last real vacation.As in, not one spent in the hospital recovering from either a gunshot wound or being poisoned.

Ella saw the smile and returned it. "There's my party girl!" she said happily.

A soft knock on the lab room door interrupted them.Chloe knew it was Lucifer before she turned around, she could smell the unusual cologne he wore as soon he stuck his head through the partially open door.Chloe had tried many times to figure out the cologne's complex composition and had identified bergamot and sandalwood notes, but there were still elements that eluded her.

And she would be damned to hell before she asked Lucifer what it was.If he EVER found out that she had been trying to figure out what cologne he wore ever since they met, he would be......well, he would be _very_ Lucifer. 

Aside from the whole Sinnerman debacle, they were actually in a good place in their professional relationship.Lucifer had finally accepted that they were partners and friends, and that was all they were.The only problem was that her subconscious had other ideas about Lucifer Morningstar based on his frequent appearances in her dreams.

Chloe snorted and pulled herself back to the here and now, belated aware that she had been staring absentmindedly at Lucifer and biting her lower lip.

Lucifer raised a beautifully sculpted eyebrow (seriously, she suspected the man had more beauty treatments in a month than she did in two years) and asked playfully, "Penny for your thoughts Detective?"He grinned rakishly. "Or are they worth maybe more? A hundie perhaps?" He teased as he reached into his trouser pocket and produced his ostentatious pentagram embossed money clip, casually peeling one off to dangle in front of Chloe.His dark gaze made her feel like he knew exactly what she had been thinking of a few minutes before and she wondered if she was blushing. Lucifer shook his head as he took in the mostly uneaten lunchmachine sandwiches and clucked his tongue softly."At least then you could afford something to eat that didn't have salmonella as a condiment." 

Ella snatched the hundred dollar bill from his hand before Chloe could react. "Thanks, dude! I've been dying for a carne asada burrito! Sound good Chloe?" 

Chloe smiled."Sounds great Ella." She looked at Lucifer and asked casually,"Feel like joining us?"

Lucifer looked surprised by the invitation, but covered it up with a brilliant smile."As you wish, Detective." 

What the hell she figured, they were still partners after all. And dinner would give her one more chance to figure out that mysterious cologne of his.

***

Since it was nearly 3pm (and it was Friday, after all!) Chloe and Ella decided to get a few more hours of work in and then head to dinner.Lucifer disappeared for a few minutes to make a phone call, presumably for reservations, and Ella cheerfully swept the remains of the sandwiches into the trash bin.

Pocketing his phone, he asked cheerfully, "So, what can I do to help?" 

"You? Help with actual work?" Chloe was amused and ready for Lucifer to run at the thought of anything approaching paperwork.

Ella jumped to Lucifer's defence. "Cut him some slack, girl! You should see all the work he's done for the murder mystery party...." Lucifer cleared his throat loudly, attempting to cut Ella off, but it was too late. She was off and running."The character, their motives and secrets..." Ella trailed off as Lucifer finally got her attention.

"Miss Lopez, while I appreciate the accolades, if you keep talking there will be no mysteries left," Lucifer said pointedly as he picked up the nearest file and flicked through the pages.

Ella stopped talking suddenly and Lucifer cursed inwardly.Dad be damned. How could he have forgotten what Pierce had said about Ella talking too much?

Lucifer reached out and squeezed Ella's shoulder gently."Miss Lopez, I simply meant to say that the sooner we get our work done, the sooner we can go to dinner."Ella smiled gratefully at him and placed her hand on his. 

The exchange between the two had puzzled Chloe, but she was touched by the concern that showed in Lucifer's gaze, in how soft his voice was as he talked to Ella.She placed her hand on top of Ella and Lucifer's and squeezed tightly. "For once, I completely agree with Lucifer. The sooner we finish, the sooner we go to dinner!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Me muero por decirte pero arruinaría la sorpresa! - Translates to "I'm dying to tell you but it would ruin the surprise!"
> 
> NOTE: My Spanish is VERY rusty...has been many, many years since school for me. If the translation is wrong, I blame Google. 😎


	6. I'm In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Ella talk on the way to dinner with Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter gang...but I just can't see continuing it beyond this point...will try to get at least one more chapter posted this weekend.

Lucifer insisted on driving the Corvette even though it would only seat two.After seeing the rapturous look on Ella's face as they neared the classic car, Chloe graciously offered to drive her cruiser and Ella wrapped her up in an enthusiastic hug of thanks. Lucifer did not exactly looked thrilled with this arrangement, but he smiled politely and opened the passenger side door for Ella with an elegant bow.

Ella had never been in a car quite like this before and she thrilled to every detail of the ride, from the vibration of the powerful V8 engine to the glorious leather seats and the gleaming chrome accents that were in pristine condition.

"Lucifer, this car is freaking awesome!" Ella exclaimed as they exited the parking garage. "You just _have_ to let me drive her sometime!"

Lucifer arched his right eyebrow in her direction as he caressed the leather clad rim of the steering wheel with a lover's touch. "Miss Lopez, no one drives this lady but me."He accelerated smoothly through a small gap in the rush hour traffic and enjoyed the feeling of the cool night air brushing its gentle fingers through his hair. 

Ella pouted for a moment, but her disappointment was quickly forgotten as she lost herself in the feel of the car."Fair enough. But you have to at least take me for a spin on a deserted freeway with no traffic and no speed limits," she teased.

"Willing to make another deal?" Lucifer grinned as he swiftly changes lanes, ignoring the angry honks that sounded behind them.

"Oh hell no, dude!" Ella laughed, but it had a slightly nervous edge. "I'm still not sure about this whole 'mystery guest' thing for the party." 

Lucifer's only response was a small grin."Too bad, Miss Lopez. I was willing to be quite accomodating for this particular deal."

Ella glanced at Lucifer who seemed lost in thought, the fingers of his right hand tapping on the steering wheel, his signature ring glinting in the overhead streetlights. 

Ella sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but what did you have in mind?"

"I could do with some assistance when it comes to the Detective," Lucifer said quietly. "Be my wingwoman?"

Ella went quiet when she heard the serious note in Lucifer's voice.The silence between them stretched, deepened and she waited for him to break it with a lousy joke or a timid attempt to change subjects.

Lucifer stayed silent, waiting.

Ella breathed in deeply, sensing a night full of promise and hope. "I'm in."


	7. Nothing Less than Horns and a Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella, Chloe and Lucifer go out to a dinner at Sol De Javier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry it's been a bit between posting chapters and I may decide to lengthen this one, but wanted to share the work so far. 
> 
> A callback to season 1, episode 10, "Pops".

Lucifer casually tossed the keys to the nearest valet as he stopped the Corvette in front of Sol De Javier.

Coming around to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door for Ella with a flourish and she grinned as she accepted his offered arm and got out of the car.

"OMG Lucifer!" She exclaimed, missing Lucifer's slight wince at the mention of his dad. "I have always wanted to eat here, but I was afraid that it wouldn't have been the same after Javier was murdered."

"Trust me, Miss Lopez," Lucifer said as he tucked her arm into his and led her to the entrance. "I have made quite sure that neither the quality nor ambience has suffered due to the untimely loss of Javier's brilliance."

Ella looked at him curiously and then remembered. "Oh, right! Chloe was on that case so you would have been as well."

"Indeed." Lucifer smiled as he held the door open and motioned for Ella to proceed him into the cozy foyer of the restaurant. "I made a point of staying in touch with Javier's son, Junior."

Lucifer had barely made it to the front desk when a petite blonde with a bright smile and even brighter eyes greeted him with a hug that nearly knocked him off his feet.Ella was surprised, as very few people (other than herself) dared to initiate hugs with Lucifer but he didn't seem to mind.

"Naomi, you look positively radiant!" Lucifer said warmly as he broke the hug gently and placed his hands on her shoulders."I trust you are honouring our deal?" He winked playfully and Naomi laughed freely.

"Of course!" She replied with a wink of her own."I mean, who would ever dare to break a deal with Lucifer Morningstar?"

"No one that values their life or sanity, my dear," Lucifer quipped as Naomi led them to their table, a half moon shaped dark hardwood with a pine green leather curvedseat that tucked into a softly lit corner of the restaurant.

"Your favourite table, Mr Morningstar.I'll be right back with the drinks."Naomi left them with one more smile as Lucifer slid into the seat, claiming the centre of the seat as it had the best view.

"A deal, huh?" Ella looked at Lucifer and shook her head. "You really don't ever break character, do you?"

"Miss Lopez, as I have told you repeatedly I am NOT a method actor," Lucifer said firmly, but there was a spark of mischief in his dark brown eyes as looked at her. "What would it take to convince you that I am telling you nothing but the truth when I say I am the Devil?"

"Nothing less than horns and a tail, dude," Ella punched Lucifer on the arm playfully.

Lucifer snorted with laughter just as Naomi returned with three of Lucifer's preferred margaritas accompanied by Chloe and Junior.

Lucifer slid gracefully out from behind the table stood, shaking Junior's hand enthusiastically.

"I absolutely love what you've done with the place!"

Junior smiled, but his voice was serious. "All thanks to you, Mr. Morningstar.Dad hadn't exactly planned on a kitchen fire levelling the entire place."He let got of Lucifer's hand but held his eyes as Naomi joined him. "We can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"No thanks are necessary,"Lucifer replied lightly. "As long as you hold up your end of the deal".

Junior grinned."Your wish is my command!"

It never failed to surprise Chloe how genuinely happy people were around Lucifer.

For all that he claimed to be the Devil, most people seemed regard him as their personal guardian angel.

Junior and Naomi were at their table multiple times during dinner, making sure that everything was perfect.

And they couldn't stop singing praises to Lucifer. 

After the restaurant had been destroyed by fire and the insurance companies had declined the claim on a technicality, Lucifer had stepped in. 

Their knight in shining armour.

Or their Devil in Prada.

On her third margarita, Chloe easily admitted (to herself at least) to feeling this way about Lucifer herself on occasion. With good reason.

And she was still trying to figure out what the hell cologne he was wearing. 

Leaning in closer to Lucifer she took a deep breath through her nose.

_Just be subtle_ , she thought to herself.

Apparently the margaritas were stronger than she thought.Lucifer turned his head towards her and caught her movement and a look of surprise flitted in his dark brown eyes.

"Why Detective, whatever are you up to?" He asked playfully, echoing her movement and taking a deep breath of his own.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Chloe asked, words only slightly slurred.

_Why in the hell did I say that?_

"Always, Detective," he said in a low voice. "Now, just what is going in that wicked mind of yours?"

They were both brought up short as Ella giggled and leaned over the table, balancing her chin on her palms.

Ella smiled widely at them both and said in a dreamy, singsong voice, "Luci and Chloe sitting in a tree.....K...I...S...S...I...N...G!"

Chloe blushed deeply and even Lucifer had the good grace to look ashamed.Dad be damned if he hadn't completely forgotten Ella was at the table with them.While he was not one to shy away from simultaneous partners.......

Lucifer cleared his throat loudly and Naomi appeared at once, bearing a dessert menu. 


	8. All Yours, Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of dinner at Sol De Javier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! 
> 
> NOTE: I have made an extension to the end of Chapter 7..so please re read that before Chapter 8.
> 
> NOTE: I'm not responsible for what Chloe does after a few margaritas. (Especially if she's around Lucifer!)
> 
> The woman has a mind of her own.

Chloe and Lucifer reached for the last remaining churro at the same time.Ever the gentleman, Lucifer relinquished his hold on the chocolate drizzled cinnamon and sugar dusted pastry. 

"All yours Detective," he said as he swirled the last of his margarita in his glass and tipped it back, relishing the taste of the top shelf tequila underlying the mix of tropical fruits in Junior's signature drink.

Chloe groaned softly as she finished the churro, using the last bite to mop up the last bit of chocolate on the plate."I am so going to regret this when I step on the scales in the morning, but what the hell, right?" 

Lucifer chuckled. "I'm more than happy to offer a few workout suggestions, if you would like?" He offered with a sly wink and Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

Ella snorted with laughter."Dude, I can't imagine you working out." She looked Lucifer up and down, probably lingering a bit longer than was decent, considering she more or less considered him a brother. "How do you keep so fit given how much you drink and all the snack food I've seen you eat at the precinct?"She sighed theatrically and tossed her ponytail back over shoulder."It's just not fair." 

"Celestial metabolism, Miss Lopez," Lucifer grinned at her.His comment earned him a cuff on the arm from Chloe. "Hey, watch the Armani!" He spluttered, brushing off his arms and straightening his cuff links haughtily as Ella left the table, weaving a bit unsteadily as she headed towards the ladies room.Lucifer glowered menacingly at Chloe. "If there are any stains, I am sending you the dry cleaning bill."

In Chloe's opinion, his intended effect was ruined by the smudge of chocolate on the corner of his lip. Now that they were alone, she was seriously tempted to run her finger over the spot. 

Or maybe her lips. 

She swallowed, suddenly aware that she was staring at Lucifer's lips intently and the room around them had gone silent, faded away into the background.

_Crap_. She had to get a grip on herself and fast.While Lucifer was not the best at reading emotions in general,he would have no difficulty reading her if she didn't stop her runaway train of thought.

Too late.

"Why Detective," Lucifer purred delighted and casually draped his arm over shoulders, drawing her in close before she could react.The gleam of a chain around Chloe's neck caught his eye and he smiled. 

She was wearing the bullet necklace, his birthday gift to her. 

"Now, care to tell me what you were just thinking about? You have gone an absolutely marvellous shade of pink."His deep brown eyes held her blue green ones and even though she knew his desire mojo didn't work on her, she wanted to tell him.

Chloe reached up and touched corner of his lip."You have a bit of chocolate...just here." 

Lucifer could hardly breath. The light touch of her fingers affected him more deeply than any partner he had ever slept with, any kink or desire he had ever fulfilled.

Lucifer reached up, tracing a gentle finger along the back of her hand down to her wrist. 

Ella, swaying slightly before leaning against a wall,watched the of them from across the room with a smile spreading across her face.

Maybe Lucifer didn't need a wingwoman after all.

But a little nudge or two couldn't hurt.


	9. What Do You Truly Desire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe asks Lucifer a question and he answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but fluffy chapter. 
> 
> In light of all the recent posts from cast and crew saying their goodbyes and talking about the "last" times etc......
> 
> I thought we could use a bit of lighthearted Deckerstar fluff. 
> 
> NOTE: Edited last line.
> 
> Date and possible smut incoming soon!

"I am perfectly capable of driving, Detective," Lucifer stated clearly as the trio exited the restaurant, enunciating every single consonant for emphasis.

Chloe snorted."Wanna make a bet on that?"

Lucifer grinned, a flash of gleaming white teeth. "You're on. What are the stakes?"

"If you can blow below the legal limit when we get to my cruiser, you can drive us home," Chloe replied.

Lucifer shook his head. "Not tempting enough,I'm afraid." His smile widened slightly."Make it worth my while."

Chloe would later blame the margaritas for her recklessness.Shelocked eyes with Lucifer and took an unsteady two steps towards him. Dropping her voice an octave and attempting to imitate his accent she purred, "What do you truly desire?"

Lucifer would have laughed at her horrible accent, except for a spark that he saw flare into life from deep within her blue-green eyes.He considered her question.

_What did he truly desire?_

"I want us to go out on a date," Lucifer said, before he could stop himself."A real date," he clarified."Not burgers after work, not vending machine sandwiches in your cruiser on a stakeout, not a date that gets bloody interrupted by a phone call or......," Lucifer faltered, remembering Jana, seeing her lifeless body at the crime scene next morning. 

Lucifer gave himself a mental shake.What in the name of Hell had possessed him to say all that?He narrowed his eyes slightly and frowned at the Detective thoughtfully.Had she just mojo'd him?

He dismissed the question instantly. 

Ridiculous.

He was the skilled diviner of desires and fantasies, of the whispered wishes humans only spoke to themselves when no one else could hear.

Chloe blinked, his answer piercing her pleasant tequila laced bubble of unguarded playfulness. "We've tried that before, Lucifer." Her eyes darkened, the spark gone. "You never showed."Her gaze dropped towards the ground. 

Lucifer took one of her hands in his and placed his other hand under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his again, careful to give her every chance to pull away if she chose."Give me another chance?" He asked dropping his mask and for once, simply speaking from his heart.

Time seemed to slow, to pause as his heartbeat counted out the seconds before Chloe finally answered.

"You're on." 


End file.
